Denied The Truth And Other Things
by Lisle987
Summary: Based on the Death Note Kink Meme Round 1 Page 21: 'Light gets Mikami to admit the attraction he has to his God. Mikami is ashamed of the unacceptable feelings and apologizes profusely. Light tells Mikami he wants to reward him for being such an invaluable follower, but it's obvious the true purpose is just to satisfy himself.'
1. Chapter 1

**My first M rated fanfic. I don't know why I'm so proud of this, but I am.  
Anyway, the idea for this fanfic comes from Kink Meme Death Note Round 1 Page 21:  
'Light gets Mikami to admit the attraction he has to his God. Mikami is ashamed of the unacceptable feelings and apologizes profusely. Light tells Mikami he wants to reward him for being such an invaluable follower, but it's obvious the true purpose is just to satisfy himself.'  
So, enjoy. :3  
**  
Light Yagami was angry. As God of the New World, he felt he should be given everything he wanted. This rule should be abided by, especially by the one who claimed he was so loyal to him- Teru Mikami. That was the man that Light thought of as he walked in the door to his bedroom, threw an apple carelessly in the direction of Ryuk, who caught it and starting munching on it without speaking a word and sat down on the bed.

He had noticed how Mikami looked at him on the rare occasions when they could meet without the Task Force behind his back, before they were destroyed. When they first spoke on the phone, he had thought that Teru's affection for him was merely because he saw him as a religious figure, a God, as Teru keeps calling him. But after their first meeting, little signs from him had shown Light that Teru's feelings were no longer purely religious.

When Light spoke, Teru stared at his face in reverence, clearly listening to every word he said. But now and then, his gaze would glance to his chest or his hands, and he would stare at them in obvious lust until he snapped back to reality, continuing to listen to Light but with a more guilty expression.

When he thought Light wasn't looking, he would look longingly at him for a few moments, barely repressing a sigh, before mentally shaking himself and carrying on with whatever trivial task he was doing.

At one point, Light had turned his back to him to walk out of Teru's apartment after deciding that his business there was done. He turned around to wish Teru a good evening before slipping out of the door, but when he turned around, he was confronted with the sight of Teru, his mouth hanging open slightly and breathing a bit more heavily than usual, staring at his ass. A few seconds later, Teru looked up to see a smirking Light. He had looked like he wanted to burst into tears.

Light did not like being denied the truth by his own disciple. However, Teru had failed in no other way, having given him everything he asked for and helping him with the destruction of the Task Force. So, sitting on his bed in the dark, a smirk came upon his face as he decided the best way to both reward his loyal pet and receive the truth from him, as well as rewarding himself. Light stood up and made his way out of the house and to the bus stop, waiting for the bus that would take him to Teru's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Teru had just come from his job as a prosecutor to his apartment, even though it was late in the evening and he had left for work at 6am. The last two weeks had been like this, as being Kami's disciple was a time-consuming job, which meant that he had ignored his role as a prosecutor for some time, leaving him practically buried in paperwork. The urge to sleep came upon him when he glanced at his bed longingly, but he pushed it away as best as he could.

'Crime never sleeps', he thought to himself as he walked over to his desk and pulled out his beloved Death Note, a most sacred gift from his God. He gently stroked the cover, letting out a soft whimper at the thought that God's hands had held this book..._Kami's perfect hands..._

He shook himself from those thoughts, shame and guilt flooding him. 'If Kami knew how I felt about him, he would be disgusted.' A wave of panic hit him. 'Kami knows all, so surely Kami must know how I feel about him?' He felt like he might throw up at the thought. Teru believed that, while he was good looking for an average human, he was completely disgusting when compared to his perfect God, his Kami. Not just for lacking Kami's flawless attractiveness, but also for having a horrible temptation to touch his Kami, to love his Kami, to..._kiss _his Kami. He felt that his vileness was as clear to Kami as it was to himself, and therefore didn't dare ask for permission to worship his Kami's body, for fear of a rejection that would surely come. So, the thought that Kami knows how he feels, knows about his attraction for him and is silently judging or mocking him filled him with a self-hatred that made him feel physically sick.

But before he could think himself further into a pit of despair, he heard a soft beep in the direction of his door, indicating that someone was ringing his doorbell and wished to enter. Teru started to tremble with nervousness as he realised that only one person would visit him at this time of night. He quickly rushed over to the door to open it, not wanting to keep his Kami waiting, especially not in the cold of winter. He bowed his head as he opened the door, wanting to show his Kami the respect he deserves as well as hoping Kami wouldn't notice the nervous terror that his eyes would give away.

"Welcome, Kami." He stepped away from the door, head still bowed, so that Light could walk through. "Please, make yourself at home."


	3. Chapter 3

**There's quite a bit of angst in this one, so be prepared to feel sorry for Mikami.**

As Light walked through the open door, Teru closing it behind him, he sneaked a glance at his God, peeking up through the long strands of dark hair that dangled in his face as his head was still bowed. Even though Light wasn't facing him, he could tell that he looked impeccable. Seeing Light in a brown jumper that matched his hair and grey jeans, Teru silently wished that he had dressed out of his work clothes, feeling that he looked ridiculous.

When Light turned to face him, it was obvious that he was angry. His eyes burned with the intensity that only a vengeful God could carry and his body language suggested punishment. Teru's head shot up, meeting his God's furious gaze with one of fear.

"G-God? I-is something w-wrong?"

He suffered from a stutter when he was younger, another thing that his bullies tormented him for. When he became a prosecutor, he learned to overcome this so he could represent his clients in court to the best of his ability. However, seeing his God staring down at him angrily made all the old nervous habits come back. His hands shook with the need to bite his nails until they bled, which he tried to ignore.

"Yes, Mikami. There is something wrong."

The fact that God called him by his last name, which he almost never did, wasn't giving him orders to solve the problem and just continued to stare down at him terrified Teru into a panic. His mind started to reach horrible conclusions. 'I must be the problem. God has discovered how I truly feel about him, and he hates me for it. He thinks I'm disgusting. Oh, God, please, please, I'd rather you kill me than abandon me, please don't leave me, I'm so disgusting, you're right as always, please, please give me another chance, I swear I'll be good, _please..._'

In his state of panic, he didn't realise that he was speaking all these words aloud and had sunk to his knees, hyperventilating with hands on the side of his head, squeezing both sides as if he could compress himself in a different person, a better person, a person that he thought his God might love.

Light's anger disappeared as he walked over to his disciple, more unnerved by his behaviour than worried, and gently started to stroke his hair in a soothing motion.

After a few minutes of this, Teru's breathing had quietened and his hands were no longer at the sides of his head. His eyes were closed and his lips parted, fighting with himself not to whimper at every soft stroke from God's loving, delicate hands. He had lifted his head slightly upwards, as if to feel more of God's hand on his hair. This was the most intimate contact he had ever had with his God, and he loved every second.

Once Light felt that Teru had calmed down enough to listen to him, he started to speak softly, using his voice to hypnotise his disciple into trusting him.

"Hush, Teru. Don't be frightened. I am no longer angry. I will not harm you."

This words seemed to register through Teru's fear, as he looked up at his God hesitantly, and seeing nothing but kindness in those eyes as he smiled down at him, still gently stroking his hair, caused Teru to feel so grateful that he had to stifle a sob of happiness that threatened to arise from his throat.

"Thank you, God, thank you for your kindness, thank you so much..."

Light put a finger to Teru's lips, indicating that he should be silent.

"I didn't mean to scare you so, Teru. But I had every right to be angry."

Teru's head snapped up, and he looked like he wanted to apologise deeply for whatever he might have done, but he stayed silent, following God's commands, though he continued to stare at him pleadingly.

"I know that you have been hiding something from me, Teru. I know how you feel about me, and I expected you to be honest enough to tell me. Obviously, I have misjudged your character."

Light's voice was laced with disappointment, and Teru felt his heart sink into despair at every word. 'God has every right to be disappointed' he thought, silently berating himself for his love of his God.

"However, other than your lack of honesty, you have done well, Teru. Therefore, I wish to reward you. If you wish for my body as your reward, then you shall have it."


	4. Chapter 4

It was at that point that Teru stopped breathing. 'God's...body? He cannot mean that in the way I think he does, surely, God is above such things, especially with someone as disgusting as me, I don't deserve such a gift...'

But Light was still stroking his hair, still showing him the love and attention that he desired but felt he didn't deserve, and Teru couldn't think of any other way that God could mean what he just said, and his mind was filled with so many wonderful images of God...

"Breathe, Teru."

Teru immediately started breathing again, thankful for God's care of him. Light has stopped stroking his hair and was looking down at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for a response. So, Teru replied as eloquently and quickly as possible, so as not to annoy God.

"God...I'm so unworthy of such a gift, you don't have to lower yourself to that to please me. I admit that I am desperately in love with you, but I would never ask you to lie with me."

Light was beginning to become annoyed. He wanted to fuck Teru senseless, but the fool seemed to think that he was offering such a thing just for his disciple's sake. However, he didn't want to order Teru to have sex with him. He wanted Teru to see this as a gift from his God that he should treasure, and not a sign that Light has needs as much as him. So, instead of kicking him in the face like he wanted to, he started to think of a way to convince Teru. Seeing that Teru was looking down at the floor and still bowing before him, Light smirked as an idea hit him. He started to take off his jumper.

Teru heard the rustling of clothes from above, which confused him, but he didn't dare look into the eyes of his God unless given permission, so he waited.

"Teru. Look up."

Teru moved his head to look at God and was confronted with the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Light had taken off his jumper and was looking down at him, smiling, with something that Teru hoped and prayed was lust shining in his eyes. The jumper had been discarded on the floor, but Teru couldn't think about picking it up and putting it on a hanger so it wouldn't crease. He couldn't think about anything. All the blood in his head had gone to another part of his body, which would have embarrassed him greatly if he could think.

"I don't want you to resist temptation, Teru. This is your gift. Enjoy it."

With that, Light outstretched a hand to Teru, who took it with one of his own trembling hands. Light pulled Teru up so they were standing at an equal height. Teru was so close to God, he could reach out to his chest and touch it. His hands trembling with the urge to touch, he couldn't control himself any longer. He reached out and started softly stroking his God's chest, not able to stop tears of gratefulness from flowing from his eyes.

"Thank you, God. You've already been so kind to me, given me so much. I'm so inferior to you, and therefore so grateful, so very grateful that you're allowing me to have such a gift. I know my thanks can never be enough in response to all you have given me, but I pray you'll accept it."

"Prove it, Teru. Prove you love me."


	5. Chapter 5

**And now comes the moment you've all been waiting for-sex!  
There's leg humping in this. Because I said so, that's why.**

Teru swallowed. God was so beautiful; it would be so difficult to describe it in mere words and actions. But God had asked this of him, and he would do anything his God asked. Teru continued to stroke his chest, staring into his eyes with both determination to please and reverence in reaction to his God's beauty.

"God, your chest is so flawless yet so cold, just like that of a marble statue. Your clothes hide it, but you have a sort of hourglass figure. Not enough to be considered too skinny, but it just adds to your perfection."

His hands moved to his nipples, gently circling them with his fingertips, as Light tried to suppress the shivers that wanted to make their way through his frame at the contact.

"Your small nipples are so pink, so perfect and so _pure_. I know that you're a vengeful God and can kill at your whim, but you still look so innocent and so beautiful. I want nothing more than the honour of protecting you from the evils of this world, to worship and care for you for the rest of my days. Please, it's true that you're extremely handsome, but that's not the only reason I love you. I love you because you are my God, the saviour who will lead this world to justice. I love you because you understand that evil must be confronted, and that to leave evil to fester will destroy the world. I would be more than happy to live as a slave to your wants and needs, being kicked like a rabid dog, as I deserve no more. But you have shared your power with me, given me a place in your life, let me help you on your quest to save this world and now...you offer me an intimate moment with you. I swear, I will not waste any of the gifts you have given me. I will please you, no matter what it takes."

With that, Teru stopped talking and started acting. He started with small pecks on Light's neck, but after earning a small moan for his troubles, Teru found that Light was sensitive there and lavished more attention on it. He gave open mouthed kisses to Light's neck, occasionally giving small licks as well, trying to repeat the actions that Light seemed to enjoy the most. However, soon enough, Light's need for dominance kicked in, and he grabbed Teru's face, twisting it towards him to grab his mouth in an open-mouthed kiss. Light shoved his tongue in Teru's mouth, earning a high-pitched moan from his disciple, who shivered as a result of the attention. Light bit on Teru's lip, causing it to bleed slightly, though Teru didn't seem to mind, only responding with incoherent moans.

After a while, Light shoved Teru's face aside.

"Take off my jeans."

Teru was eager to comply, hands shaking as he bent down and started taking off Light's jeans. After that was done, Teru looked up at Light obediently, waiting for orders.

"And my underwear."

Teru did so, and was enthralled at the sight of his God's erect cock. He looked up at his God pleadingly, who understood what he wanted, and nodded his consent.

Immediately, Teru took half of Light's cock down his throat, earning a lustful moan from above him. He fought his gag reflex, trying to take in as much as possible to please his God, even when it started to hurt. His God had such a large cock, but Teru was determined to please, ignoring the bulge in his own pants.

Just before Light was about to cum, Light pulled Teru away by his hair. Teru looked up at him, frightened that he had not pleased Light.

"Take off your clothes. All of them."

Teru hurried to do as he was asked, immediately stripping himself. Light noticed how hard his disciple was, and decided to reward him further.

"You have permission to hump my leg."

Teru almost came at the proposal. He bent down again; wrapping his arms around Light's left leg, which was long and smooth. He was so grateful for the offering, but he felt that his God appreciated his actions more than his words. So he started humping it softly, loving the stimulation that shot through his cock but not daring to go any faster or harder in case he bruised his God's perfect skin.

Teru didn't last long, spending himself all over his God's leg. He finished Light off, sucking his cock until he came down his throat, then swallowing every drop.

Light let out a soft yawn, and Teru remembered how exhausted he was.

"Are you tried, my God? You can sleep in my bed, if you wish."

Light was genuinely pleased with his disciple and their experience together meant that he started to see him as more than just a slave to do his bidding. So, after a pause, he said "They'll be enough room in the bed for both of us. We can sleep together."

Teru's eyes threatened to fill with grateful tears again, so all he could manage was a weak "Thank you, God."

When Light fell asleep, Teru forced himself to stay awake a little bit longer, so he could memorise how peaceful he looked while he rested, before allowing himself to drift off into the world of dreams.

**Everybody likes a fluffy ending. :3**


End file.
